


Of Untold Stories and Interruptions

by kdora96



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, first post on AO3 so be gentle please!!, i got this as a prompt on tumblr so now it is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdora96/pseuds/kdora96
Summary: In which Jyn and Cassian just want to get it on





	

Jyn gasped as Cassian slammed her against the wall; his breath mixed with hers and she breathed him in, all lust and need and wanting.

“You sure he won’t catch us in here?” She said through barely a whisper in the darkness. Jyn felt Cassian’s hands fumbling with her belt.

“In this closet, on this side of the base? Nah, K-2 hates these droids, claims their programming’s all off.” His accent grew thicker, his voice resembled more of a desperate growl than that of a captain.

Jyn loved him this way.

“Lucky us,” she smiled, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She felt her pants fall around her ankles as she brought one hand down to fiddle with his belt as his bulge pressed against her thigh-

“Cassian, I have urgent news.” The words, followed by three succinct knocks on the door, caused their lips to break apart. Cassian cursed under his breath.

“Damn that droid,” Jyn said, leaning her forehead against Cassian’s.

“Captain, I know you’re in there, I have a tracker attributed to your exact DNA template and it lead me right here.”

“I knew Draven had added in some extra attributes,” Cassian mumbled. Jyn couldn’t help but laugh beside him.

“Captain, it’s in regard to-“

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your bolts in a twist,” Cassian sighed and, with obvious regret, fixed his belt. “I’m going to kill that droid,” he whispered. Jyn placed her hands on either side of his tanned, bearded face.

“I’ll get to him first, don’t worry,” she said with a smile. In the light of the hallway, K-2SO’s face, being made of metal, showed no reaction to Jyn and Cassian exiting the small closet together. 

“It’s about the raid. General Draven thinks…” K-2SO and Cassian wandered off in the direction of the main headquarters as Jyn turned to the other side, and walked back to her room. The council was still not sure what to do with her, and she was sure that they would not appreciate her hearing early plans of a mission. 

As she turned a corner, she was abruptly halted by a staff hitting her ankles.

“Trouble with the captain?” Chirrut asked, coming out from the shadows. 

“Not the kind of trouble you’re thinking about,” Jyn responded briskly, and tried to get around. Chirrut stepped right in the middle of her path. 

“Can’t seem to get his attention, is it?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow. Jyn was slightly unsettled that, despite the fact her friend was blind, his eyes always seemed to stare right at hers.

She recalled the way Cassian had brought himself close to her, so close she’d half believed they were one and not two. 

“No, no, it’s definitely not that,” she pushed past Chirrut, feeling her cheeks grow hot. 

Chirrut’s staff was suddenly slamming against her ankles once more. For a blind man, he sure is fast, she thought frustratedly.

“A captain’s duties often take over their whole lives. It is hard to find time for...other things.” Jyn paused and turned around. Chirrut’s mouth was slanted in what she finally determined was a small smile. 

“Perhaps there’s a way to occupy that droid for a certain amount of time.” The smile transformed into a smirk in front of Jyn’s eyes. Chirrut turned and walked away, leaving behind a rebel fighter who was slowly gaining a smile of her own.

The next day, as Cassian was rubbing the back of his head and staring at the plans in front of him, trying to figure out the best attack plan that even the new guys couldn’t mess up, when he felt someone pulling at his belt and dragging him towards the back of the room. 

He stumbled and turned around, but his surprise and anger quickly faded when he realized it was Jyn.

Without hesitation, she pulled his head to hers for a deep kiss. 

“Make love to me,” she whispered, enjoying the way his brown eyes grew almost black with desire in seconds. 

Still, Cassian couldn’t help but hesitate. “R-right here? In the middle of-“

Jyn brought her hand to the bulge growing in his pants, and Cassian’s words evolved into a deep groan. 

“Right here it is, then,” he gasped out, going in for a kiss of his own. Jyn couldn’t remember a time when she’d shed her clothing so quickly, not even for an old quickie in a closet-

His bare torso scraped against hers, and she lost any train of thought she held. She felt his arms winding around her waist, her breasts, her back, finally securing a hold on her ass and pushing her up against the wall. 

She moaned in the back of her throat as he quickly brought his free hand between her thighs and slipped in first one finger, then two.

“Please, Cassian, please.” Jyn had never been the type to beg, but god she needed him so bad, needed him inside her right then, right at that moment. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered against her lips, his tongue entering her mouth with a force that made her groan again. His fingers slipped out of her and Jyn almost whimpered she felt empty before he entered her, and she felt whole again. She felt the cold, smooth texture of the wall in sharp contrast to Cassian’s sinewy, warm body moving slowly in time with her own. 

The pressure built between her thighs until she could control herself no longer, and came with Cassian’s name flooding from her lips. He mumbled hers into her shoulder a moment later, his short beard rustling against her neck. 

A metallic creak started them both out of their reverie.

“Um…I suppose now would be a bad time to inform you of the plan change, Captain?” K-2SO’s normally monotone voice seemed an octave higher. His white eyes flickered, like an old projector breaking down. Jyn and Cassian simply stared at the droid, both slowly realizing that they were still attached at the hip, and neither of them wanting to do anything about it.

 

“I’ll just, um, wait outside then?” K-2SO offered, and took a few slowly footsteps backwards and out the door.

“Guess locks don’t mean much to heat-sensing droids,” Cassian chuckled. 

“Perhaps now he’ll learn to give us some more privacy,” Jyn responded, leaning down to kiss Cassian again. 

There would always be new plans, new missions, new statements to overview. But for this moment, all they had in the world was each other.

And that, to both, was more than enough.


End file.
